Demon Lord, Asmodai (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Demon Lord, Asmodai. "Demon Lord, Asmodai" or simply "Asmodai" is a character in the Future Card Buddyfight anime/manga, and is Tetsuya Kurodake's buddy monster. He is voiced by Tetsuharu Oota (Japanese) and Lucas Gilbertson (English dub). Appearance Asmodai is a tall, humanoid demon with a body-builders physique, pink skin, and silver eyes. Asmodai has pointy ears, horns on his shoulders and biceps, grey claws on his hands and feet, and a long tail. He also has numerous purple-colored markings on his body. There is a skull-shaped marking on the top of his head which extends onto his face. There are also numerous markings around his horns, and spine-patterned markings down his back. On the back of Asmodai's scalp he has dark, purple hair extending from the marking on his head. He wears an open, yellow hoodie with orange accents. Horn-shapes appear on his head as well as his body, but the horns on his head are not present when the hoodie is down. He also wears unzipped, teal jeans, and deep, violet chaps which include spiked belts that cross around his midsection. Skull decals are on his thighs and buttocks, and a skull-and-crossbones decal is on his back. His footwear consists of spiked, violet sandals, and short, silver greaves. Also included in the outfit are orange wraps on his horns and tail, and silver jewelry including hoop-earrings, a chain-necklace, four bracelets, and six rings. As Armorknight Asmodai, he retains some of his normal features, but he also gains armor plating on his legs, shoulders, horns, and various other places. Asmodai also gains blasters that he uses when his skill takes effect, a bandoleer of bullets, and a giant hammer he uses when he attacks. The hammer has a face on it that emotes in an identical fashion as the button on Tetsuya's cap. Personality Being a demon Asmodai and be quiet a trickster and enjoys playing jokes on people, usually either to teach them a lesson or be it all in good fun. Knowledgeable about the world of Buddy fighting Asmodai helps Tetsuya with sound advice about playing styles and encourages him to try his hardest and to never give up. Using his abilities to help out when he is needed and doing what needs to be done to help Tetsuya learn and grow as a person, even if it upsets his friend. Despite his fun loving and carefree personality, Asmodai is actually very knowledgeable about Buddyfight and the various worlds, frequently sharing his knowledge with Tetsuya, but often adds jokes and/or riddles while doing so. Asmodai has the ability to shape shift create clones of himself, abilities he frequently uses to perform multiple tasks simultaneously as well spying on others. Anime Biography A Magic World resident who became a famous entertainer on Earth. He regularly appears on popular TV shows. Despite his teasing and ridicule, he has a good relationship with Tetsuya. In episode 34, he uses his shape shifting abilities to become a Danger World monster under Kiri Hyoryu's request and is his buddy during Kiri's fight against Gao, then he gives Kiri some good advice about switching things up since he's only ever used one world. In episode 36, Asmodai explains to Tetsuya that the demons that are considered "bad" are those who are best friends with humans, and afterwards, stated that he's "as bad as it gets", meaning that he and Tetsuya share a very close bond as buddies and friends. in episode 58, his friendship with Tetsuya shone through once again; it was through Asmodai's clever efforts and encouragement that Tetsuya was able to win against a very skilled opponent, Sofia Sakharov, whom everyone thought Tetsuya stood no chance against. Gallery Asmodai's Eng Profile.png|English profile Asmodai's profile.png|Japanese profile NakazakiTow-Asmodai01.png|Drawn by なかざき冬 NakazakiTow-Asmodai02.png|Drawn by なかざき冬 NakazakiTow-Asmodai03.png|Drawn by なかざき冬 Asmodai-Kuguru.png|As Kuguru Uki Asmodai-Baku.png|As Baku Omori Tumblr n25hom4QpP1qgf41do3 1280.png Asmodai hijinks.png|As Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage and Electron Ninja, Shiden tumblr_n1k3u4Gnzp1qmjlowo1_500.gif tumblr_n10vqqIrK91qebxado1_1280.png tumblr_n10vqqIrK91qebxado2_1280.png tumblr_n10vqqIrK91qebxado3_1280.png tumblr_n3bfz8OwiF1tv28c4o1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3bfz8OwiF1tv28c4o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3bfz8OwiF1tv28c4o3_1280.jpg|"Dangerous Backdrop!" tumblr_n3bfz8OwiF1tv28c4o6_500.jpg Armorknight_Asmodai_(Buddy).PNG|As Armorknight Asmodai asmodai01.gif|Asmodai01 asmodai02.gif|Asmodai02 tumblr_nc6hi1Ze2G1tekyiqo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nc6hi1Ze2G1tekyiqo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n9o0yo6PZR1rlvtg1o1_1280.png tumblr_nb3ezqvFfG1tekyiqo5_1280.jpg Nursemodai.png|As "Nursemodai" 03032.jpg 0003.jpg|As "Sumodai" 5254.jpg tumblr_n7zqtjeBEp1qe7sqyo6_250.gif IMG_6282.PNG Category:Buddy Character Category:Magic World Category:Protagonists